Sunrise
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: 100 years later, the Cullen's, with new family members, live in Alaska. A new girl at their high school senses they are odd, but ignores it. That is, until she meets and odd boy and the world she knows completely changes. Follow her story of love and myth
1. A Familiar Introduction

**When I think about when Bella first sees the Cullen's, I can't help but wonder what if, when she and the Cullen's went to a new school, there was a new girl there wondering who the Cullen's were. So here's **_**A New Entrance. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or **_**Seventeen **_**magazine.**

Juneau, Alaska. 100 years after Bella's transformation as a vampire. And a new girl at Juneau High School gets an explanation similar to one Bella got over 100 years ago.

* * *

My name is Jasmine Wynter (pronounced Winter). And yes, my last name is Wynter and I live in Alaska, so stop laughing. I'm about 5'8 with curly waist long black hair, tan skin and dark green eyes. I use to live in Florida before my mom and dad decided to move closer to our family, most of which lived in Alaska. And it's _friggin' cold _here. So, it's my first day here at Juneau High School. I've already made some friends. A pretty girl named Ashley and a smart girl named Susan and two boys, Ronald and Jason. They had invited me to sit with them at their table at lunch. So while I was munching on my fries, I happened to notice eight people come through the door. They clearly stood out from the rest of the students. They were beautiful. Like, cover of _Seventeen _magazine beautiful. I noticed that they all had the same pale skin and topaz eyes. Well, one of them actually had dark brown eyes. I watched them move with inhuman grace to the lunch line. Except for one, a tall, muscular, tan boy with longish black hair who was still handsome, but not the same league of beauty as the pale ones.

"Ashley, who are they?" I asked Ashleigh, nodding toward the students. Ashley followed my gaze.

"Oh, that's the Cullen's," she said, "They moved here from Canada about two years ago."

"They sort of keep to themselves," Susan said, "Because they're all together. Like _together_ together." I raised my eyebrows.

"But they're related?" I asked.

"Not really," said Susan, "Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. He's like this foster dad/matchmaker." The two oldest looking of the group walked by. They must have been at least 12th graders. One was a girl with blonde hair wearing a gray trench coat over a sparkly black V-neck sweater, dark skinny jeans and a pair of high-heeled black boots. She held hands with a muscular boy with black hair wearing a gray sweatshirt, jeans and dark gray boots.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale," Ashley whispered to me, "She's with Emmett Cullen, the big one. They're like, a thing."

"I think they're engaged or something," Susan said, looking at a diamond ring on Rosalie's ring finger. The next two of group walked by. One was a curly haired blonde boy wearing a white denim jacket over a black shirt, jeans and gray sneakers. He looked the same age as Rosalie and Emmett. He was holding hands with a small-pixie like girl that looked about a year younger than him, who had short, spiky black hair wearing a light gray turtle neck, white skinny jeans and flat gray boots.

"The blonde boy is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin," Susan whispered to me, "And he's with Alice Cullen, the girl with the short black hair, who is _really _weird by the way." This statement was emphasized when Alice did a dainty little twirl half way through the cafeteria.

The next two walked by. They looked to be the youngest, both about sixteen. One was a girl with waist long curly bronze-colored hair wearing a red sweater, jeans and pink sneakers. She held hands with the tall tan boy, who had eyes so dark they were nearly black and was wearing a black sweater, jeans and dark gray sneakers.

"That's Renessmee Cullen, the one with the curly bronze-colored hair," Ashley whispered, "She's with Jacob Black, the tan one. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen found Jacob abandoned as a baby and took him in. Or so the rumors are. I think they just make the cutest couple. They are so in love." Renessmee and Jacob looked so in love, gazing at each other.

The last two of the group walked by. They had an air about them, different from the others. A kind of air that radiated pure love. They looked about a year older than Renessmee and Jacob. One of them was a girl with wavy brown hair that fell midway down her back and she was wearing a blue cowl neck sweater, jeans and dark blue flat boots. She held hands with a boy with untidy, curly bronze colored hair, similar to Renessmee's. He was wearing a black turtle neck, jeans and black sneakers.

"That's Bella Cullen," Susan whispered, "And she's with Edward Cullen, Renessmee's older brother by like, a year. Sometimes, those two are so in love it's nearly sickening." Susan gave a fake gag. I watched the family walk over to a table toward the back of the cafeteria.

"Even though they hall different last names, they're just called the Cullen's around here since Dr. Cullen adopted them," Ashley said. I glanced over to their table again. All of them were talking and laughing seeming normal, but holding an almost mythical aura around them, like they weren't real. The Cullen's.

**There's **_**A New Entrance**_**. I hope you liked it! And in case no one explained the Jacob thing, since Jacob imprinted (some sort of werewolf super love thing) on Renessmee, he can't be away from her. And Jacob doesn't age. He was so supposed to when he imprinted, but since he imprinted on someone who doesn't age, I figured he wouldn't age either. And obviously, his dad Billy is dead a hundred years later, so Jacob's hanging with the Cullens. Please Review!**


	2. AN: I'll continue this story, but

**Okay, originally, this was supposed to be just a oneshot, but so many people have asked me to continue and update that I will continue this story, **_**but not right away**_**. I'm working on two other stories as it is and one is almost done. So as soon as I finish one of the two, I'll continue this. Also, if you didn't already check out my new summary for this story. Since I'm making it longer, I decided to change the summary. I also changed the name of this story from **_**A New Entrance **_**to **_**Sunrise.**_

**Thanks to everyone for your great reviews!**

**_~MoonlightSpirit~_**


	3. The Odd Boy

**I'm sorta stuck on my other two stories, so I decided to do a chapter for this one. Here's chapter 2 of **_**Sunrise**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

After lunch, Ronald walked me to room 212, where we had chemistry together. Ronald was nice boy, and cute too. He had dark brown curly hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. But the dude followed me like a golden retriever! Seriously, I had half a mind to pet him on the head when he offered to carry my books and say, "Good boy."

"Ms. Wynter, you can take a seat next to James," said the chemistry teacher, a short, chubby blonde woman named Mrs. Bren, "James, raise your hand." I turned around in time to see a boy near the back window reluctantly raise his hand.

"You and James will be lab partners," Mrs. Bren said cheerfully. James looked anything but happy. He was really hot though. Ridiculously hot. He had wavy black hair that just brushed his shoulders, tan skin and piercing ice blue eyes. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, dark jeans and dark blue sneakers. As I took my seat next to him, I noticed that his left hand clenched into a fist and he scooted his seat as far from mine as possible. I wonder what's wrong with him? I mean, it's not like I stunk. I just took a shower (with my favorite citrus body wash) this morning and washed my hair (with matching citrus shampoo) last night.

"Hi," I said as cheerfully as I could, holding out a hand for him to shake, "I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Wynter." James turned his ice blue eyes toward me, glaring.

"I'm James," he said through clenched teeth, "James Cydon."

"Nice to meet you," I said, letting my hand drop. James closed his eyes and let out a low hiss.

"Likewise," he said in a frustrated voice. After that I shut my mouth. What was up with James? Why was he acting so weird?

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Gym Class and After School

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** Someone pointed out to me that I named one of my characters, James, the same as vampire James. Just to make it clear, the James in this story has NO RELATION WHATSOEVER to vampire James. And also, yes. Somehow, 100 years later, the Cullen's have the same cars. Maybe a newer model or something (and what's Edward without his silver Volvo?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the Mustang, Volvo, BMW, Porsche or Viper.**

Chemistry was awkward to say this least. James just sat there the whole hour and ten minutes and stared at me. Hard. I think his gaze burned a whole in the side of my head. I also noticed that one of the Cullen's was in our class. Jasper Hale. He was looking at James with this odd look on his face, like James was this ugly, unknown creature spawned from the deepest parts of the sea.

The minute the bell rang, James was out his seat and out the door. I watched Jasper leave and meet Edward outside the class. As I walked past them in them hall, they were speaking in low, hushed voices that I couldn't here.

Susan caught up with me in the hall as we made our way to gym.

"Ugh, I hate gym," she complained, tying her long, straight brown hair into a ponytail as we entered the girl's locker room, "You get all sweaty and gross." I actually liked gym. It was a class that involved something other than listening to a teacher lecture for forty minutes.

"Susan, do you know who James Cydon is?" I asked casually as I opened my gym locker.

"Of course," Susan said, changing from her pink blouse to the uniform light blue shirt, "He's only the most gorgeous guy in Juneau High School. But he's totally stuck up. He never talks to anyone and as far as I know, he hasn't dated anyone in this school. He lives with his family up in the mountains near here somewhere. They're like, super rich and have a mansion up there."

"Oh," I said as casually as I could, changing from my jeans to red sweatpants, "He's in my chemistry class."

"And he doesn't look at you or talk to you?" Susan said, "I was his biology partner last year. He never looked or spoke to me. I think the only thing he said to me was 'Can I borrow a pencil?'"

"He kept staring at me," I said quietly, "I don't think he looked away once."

"Maybe he likes you," Susan teased. I laughed humorlessly.

"I doubt that," I mumbled, "He's not the nicest person I've met."

"Like I said, stuck up," Susan said with a shrug as we walked into the gym. The girl's class took up one half of the gym while the boy's class took up the other. The girls were playing dodge ball when I threw the ball a bit to hard, hitting one of the boys right in the head.

"Sorry," I said, running over to retrieve the ball. The boy turned around, and I was met with the glaring ice blue eyes of James.

"Sorry," I repeated quietly as he handed me back the ball. I tried not to stare at him. The gym uniform showed off his perfect body. His biceps bulged slightly under the uniform light blue shirt and the black shorts he was wearing showed off his muscular legs.

"Whatever," James said quietly before turning around and returning to the boys basketball game.

After school, I was walking through the student parking lot to my car, an emerald green Mustang, when I saw the Cullen's gathered around three cars. A silver Volvo, a red BMW convertible and a yellow Porsche. They looked worried and were looking across the parking lot. I followed their gazes to James, who was getting into his silver-blue Viper and began to wonder, why did the Cullen's seem so concerned about James?

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Once again, the James in this story has NO RELATION to vampire James. Please Review!**


	5. Curiosity

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Viper.**

You know how they say curiosity killed the cat? Well apparently, curiosity had it out for me too, because I was determined to find out something about the mysterious James Cydon. So I followed his car towards the path to the mountains. The heat in my car was on full blast, even though it was summer, it was freezing outside. Suddenly, James' Viper spun around dangerously on the road, stopping right in front of me. James glared at me through the windshield. I just sat there dumbly, not sure what to do. James mouthed the words, "Follow me." He made a U-turn and parked his car near the curb. I parked mine behind his and stepped out to see him already out his car. He curled his finger, beckoning me toward him. He turned around and walked toward the forest. I hesitated, and then followed a few feet behind him.

_Curiosity killed the cat_, said a warning voice in my head.

_Well good thing I'm not a cat_, I thought. James led me into the dense, evergreen forest. The trees cast a heavy shadow, practically blocking out the sun. I shortened the distance between James and I, waling a little closer to him. We were deep in the forest when James spun around so fast I almost walked right into him.

"Why were you following me?" he asked, crossing his arm over his chest. I looked down, letting my long hair hide my blush as I nudged the ground with my brown booted foot.

"I wasn't following you," I said quietly. James chuckled softly.

"You're lying," he said, "You know, you shouldn't follow strangers." I looked up to find James right in front of me. I backed away into a tree.

"I-I'm not l-lying," I stuttered. His ice blue eyes were hypnotizing.

"You shouldn't follow strangers," James said, a grin spreading across his face. I noticed one corner of his mouth went up higher than the other. He took another step toward me.

"It's not safe for a pretty young girl to be in the woods," James said, now right in front of me, his body barley brushing against mine.

"There are…_dangerous_ creatures out here," he said, his eyes smoldering, "Just waiting to prey on beautiful, young, alluring girls such as yourself." James tilted his head, his lips brushing my neck. I was completely still with shock. What was he doing? His hands held onto my waist as my legs gave out from under me. His teeth grazed my neck…and suddenly, James was knocked away from me by a small figure in a white coat. Without James hands holding me up, I slid to the forest floor. The person who tackled James had their hood down so low, I couldn't see their face, but could tell from the body shape that it was a girl. She had tackled James to the ground and had him pinned under her. There was a thin, feral growl coming from her throat. James bared his teeth at her.

"I knew it," he growled, "You're one of _them_." The girl said something in a low whisper I didn't hear. Her hand moved fast towards James' throat, but James was quicker and caught her wrist. The two began to fight and I didn't have the slightest clue what to do. I stood up, legs shaking, attempting to back away from the fight unfolding before me. But I tripped over a tree branch and hit my head hard against the forest floor. Then, everything went black.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Lies?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Jeep, Jaguar, Ferrari or Mustang.**

Whispers. Hurried whispers. That's what I heard. I was lying on something soft and cool. I opened my eyes, then shut them again against the sudden light. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes, examining my surrounding. I was in a living room, not the one in my house though. This living room was neat and clean, most of the furniture some shade of white. It looked like something out of one of those home furniture catalogs. I was lying on a white couch. I tried to sit up, but was met with a pounding headache instead and laid down again.

"Ouch," I said, holding my head. Where was I anyway?

"She's awake," said a soft, female voice. There were footsteps and several people came into my line of vision. More importantly, the Cullens. I shot up and my head started pounding again. I've got to stop doing that.

"Lay down," said a soft male voice. A cold hand landed on my shoulder, pushing me down. But I didn't want to lie down. I sat up and started to panic. I looked at the owner of the hand. It was a man, in his late twenties or early thirties. He was very handsome, with pale skin, topaz eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing black shoes, khaki pants and a white doctor's coat. This must have been Dr. Cullen. And the pretty woman next to him, with wavy brown hair past her shoulders, pale skin and topaz eyes wearing a purple sweater, jeans and black boots, must be his wife, Mrs. Cullen.

"W-Why am I here?' I asked frantically.

"You took quite a spill," Dr. Cullen said, taking a small object out of his pocket and pointing it at my eye, a bright light coming out of it, "Follow the light." I did as he said.

"Alice found you on the ground in the evergreen forest," Dr. Cullen said, "You seem to be okay though." He turned off the light, putting it back in his pocket.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked Alice.

"The Cydons are the only people who live up in the mountains," Alice said, "And no one goes into the forest. It's dangerous. Naturally, I was worried and decided to follow you."

"What about James?" I asked, "He was attacked, by a girl." I closed my eyes, trying to recall what happened and realized something about the girl that attacked James. She was wearing the same pants and shoes Alice was, was the same height and same build as Alice. I even remember seeing some short black hair peeking out from the person's hood.

"Alice, it was you," I said, my eyes snapping open, "You attacked James and he said you were one of 'them'."

"I attacked no one," Alice said.

"Jasmine, you hit your head," Bella said, "Naturally, you'd be confused." I looked around and noticed all the Cullens were there. I ran a hand through my hair. Something was going on here. Something they weren't telling me.

"James didn't hurt you, did he?" Mrs. Cullen said. I shook my head, running a hand over my neck, where James' teeth had skimmed across my skin.

"Bella will drive you home," Dr. Cullen said, "It's late and I'm sure you're parents are worried."

"My car," I said, "Where's my car?"

"Rosalie will drive it back for you," Dr. Cullen said, "It's in the garage. I suggest you don't drive tonight since you hit your head." I nodded. I stood up and Bella guided me by my elbow to the garage, Rosalie following behind us. There were at least 7 cars, the ones I had seen at school along with a Jeep, a light green Jaguar, a royal blue Ferrari and a black motorcycle. My emerald green Mustang was parked all the way at the end. Bella led me to the royal blue Ferrari, opening the passenger side door for me while Rosalie got into my car.

"Do you have the keys?" Rosalie asked me. I dug my car keys out of my pocket and gave them to her. Bella got into the car and started it up. Renessmee had came into the garage and opened the garage door. Bella drove down the drive, Rosalie behind her. Bella asked for my address and I gave it to her. The sun was just beginning to set.

I stared out the window, contemplating what just happened. Why did I get the feeling that the Cullens were hiding something from me? I know it was Alice who attacked James, so why did she deny it?

"Are you okay Jasmine?" Bella asked me, "You're awfully quite. Does your head still hurt?"

"No," I said, "Bella, are you guys hiding anything from me?" Bella sighed heavily.

"Jasmine, I understand how you feel?" she said, "Something happened that you're not sure how to explain. But trust me, it's better this way."

"What did James' mean when he said Alice is one of 'them'?" I asked.

"Just that she was a Cullen," Bella answered, "As you can tell from school, we're sort of the oddballs." I frowned. The way James had said that Alice was one of 'them', did not sound like he was talking about her family background.

"So Alice did attack James?" I asked.

"Not attacked," Bella said, "She thought he was trying to hurt you. She just wanted to get him off you. I mean, a young man luring a pretty young girl into the forest that no one goes into is a bit suspicious. It's a good thing Alice followed you in there." My hand unconsciously brushed against my neck again, where James' teeth had been. Was that his motive? To just use me? Did Alice save me from getting raped? I shivered slightly. No, James wasn't like that. But then what was with what had happened in the forest.

Soon, we were in front of my white, blue trimmed house. Bella walked me up to the door and rang the doorbell. My mom opened the door, tucking her pink robe closer to her.

"Jasmine, you're so late," my mother said worriedly. I heard Rosalie drive my Mustang up into the open garage.

"My fault," Bella said, "Jasmine went shopping with my sister Rosalie, I. We lost track of time. And poor Jasmine was so exhausted, Rosalie offered to drive her car here."

"Oh," my mom said, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear, "Did you get anything?"

"She found the cutest blouse," Rosalie said, walking over to us and handing me a bag, "I apologize for keeping her out so late."

"It's okay," my mom said, "I'm glad Jasmine's making friends. Thank you for bringing her home. Just call next time you're going to be late Jasmine, okay?" I nodded, confused. That was quite a lie Bella just told. And Rosalie was in on it too? Was this planned or something?

"We'll see you tomorrow Jasmine," Rosalie said as she and Bella walked back to Bella's car.

"Goodnight," Bella said. I waved back, stepping inside the house. I mumbled goodnight to my dad, who was watching TV in the living room, and went up to my room. I opened the door to my blue painted room, closed it behind me and flopped onto my purple sheeted bed. I decided to open the bag. Might as well see what was inside. It actually was a blouse. It was- ironically- ice blue, V-neck and made of a silky material. There were ruffles on the sleeves. I hung it up in my closet and went to move the bag off my bed until I noticed something inside it. A folded up piece of paper. I sat on my bed, taking out the paper and unfolding it. It said:

_Jasmine,_

_I know that by the end of tonight you will be very confused. I know there are questions that you want answered, but no one will give you an answer to them. I've been there before and I know how you feel. I can't tell you too much. Trust me, it's better this way. James' is okay. He's not hurt. But Jasmine, just try to forget what happened tonight. And don't tell anyone what you saw or heard in the forest. That's why Rosalie and I lied to your mother about where you were today. No one can know what happened in the forest. Like I said, forget it happened. I just wanted to give you some reassurance that, no matter how complicated things may seem now, everything is fine._

_Bella_

_P. S. Alice picked out the shirt. She said the color would bring out your eyes. _

I stared at the note for a few moments. I knew Bella was trying to comfort me, but now I was more confused than ever. Just what was going on?

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. At Lunch

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

At lunch the next day, I was making my way over to my usual table with Ashley, Susan, Ronald and Jason when I noticed James sitting alone at a table in the back corner of the cafeteria. The event in the forest still had me thinking. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I had a feeling James could give me some answers. I sung my dark hair over my shoulder and held my head high as I made my way over to him. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on me as they realized where I was going, particularly the eyes of the Cullens, who were leaning close to each other and seemed to be talking in whispers. James didn't seem to notice the change in the atmosphere of the cafeteria. In fact, he didn't even look up when I was standing right across the circular table from him.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. James looked from his sandwich and shrugged.

"If you must," he said. I sat down and eventually, the conversations around us started up again, although the atmosphere remained tense. I knew everyone must have been thinking _What's the new girl doing with James?_

"I want some answers," I said, leaning forward, ignoring my lunch.

"To what? Chemistry homework?" James asked.

"No," I said, "About what happened that day in the forest. Why did Alice attack you? And what did you mean when you said she was one of 'them'?" James grinned at me. That same adorable grin that made one side of his mouth go up higher than the other.

"Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" James said. I frowned at him, especially since I was thinking that that day in the forest.

"Well this kitten has claws," I countered, "Which she may use if she doesn't get some answers." James chuckled softly.

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" he said, finally putting down his sandwich and leaning closer to me, "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A promise," he said, his smile fading and his eyes intense. I tilted my head to one side, curious.

"A promise?" I repeated. James nodded.

"No matter what I tell you," James said, "Don't be scared." To my surprise, James reached a hand across the table to take my hand in his. My hand tingled and an electric shock went up my arm when our skin touched. His hand was oddly warm and soft.

"I won't hurt you," James said, his ice blue eyes intense. as if he was trying to tell me something he couldn't say. I tried to speak, but I was completely disarmed by James gaze and unable to speak.

"Jasmine?" he asked, his voice tender, "Are you okay?" I nodded, swallowing hard. The sound of my name on his lips sent a thrill through my body.

"So when can I get some answers?" I managed to chock out. James grinned again.

"Follow my car after school," James said, "And you'll learn all you need to know."

**There's chapter 6! I was going to make this chapter longer, but it felt better to end it here and continue in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Explanations

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or the Mustang or Viper.**

I sat in my emerald green Mustang in the student parking lot, waiting for James. I had my new Demi Lovato album in the CD player and turned the volume up high, letting the loud rock tones drown out the worries in my head. Like why James thought I would be scared. What was he, a serial killer? Was I walking into a trap? Well, it was too late for that now. James grinned at me in my car and got in his own silver-blue Viper. I followed his car out of the parking lot and down the familiar road I had followed him down before. Like before, James parked at the curb and I parked behind him. James waited for me to get out my car, the led the way back into the evergreen woods. We traveled deep into the woods in a comfortable silence. When we were so far that no houses were visible and the only noises were a few woodland creatures. James turned around to face me, his face expressionless.

"Jasmine, remember your promise," he said, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not," I said, taking a step toward him, "Just tell me." James sighed, and took a step toward me so that we were only inches apart."

"Jasmine," he said slowly, "I'm a dragon." I couldn't help what I did after that. I burst into a fit of laughter. A dragon? What was he trying to do, scare me?

"And I'm a mermaid," I joked. But James wasn't laughing.

"I'm serious," he said, taking a few steps back, "Watch." I stood there, watching James and trying not to laugh at his ridiculous dragon excuse. Dragons didn't exist.

James took a few steps back so that there were at least six feet of space between us. Then he stood completely still. Like a statue. I watched as his shape began to distort. What the heck was happening? A trick of the sun? But wait a minute…sun did not cause people's skin to turn ice blue…or cause them to grow. I took a step back and watched in a mix of horror and amazement as scales appeared on James' skin, his clothes disappeared, replaced with the scaly body of a lizard-like creature. He fell onto all fours and his legs and arms turned into legs, thick as tree trunks with long, lethal white claws. I drew my gaze up to his face. His nose jutted out into a snout, but his eyes remained the same stunning, ice blue color. His ears drew back and pointed. At this point, he was at least twenty feet tall. From his back sprouted a pair of ice blue dragon wings, twice the size of his body. A dragon. Right in front of me was a living, breathing dragon. This wasn't real, this couldn't be. I took another step back and tripped right over a root. James reached out a paw to catch me.

_Don't be scared, _said a voice in my head. James' voice. What the hell was going on here? Weren't the only voices in my head supposed to be my own?

_Dragons can communicate telepathically, _James' voice in my head said. Probably responding to the confused look on my face. I felt my body start to shake. This was too much.

_You wanted answers, _James' voice said, _Here's one._

"The Cullen's are dragons too?" I blurted out. James shook his massive head.

_Vampires, _he said. Oh hell no. Dragons. Vampires. What was this, Harry Potter?

_Are you scared? _James asked. I shook my head. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared. Just in shock.

"Are your parents…" I asked, my question trailing off. James nodded. So that's why they lived in the mountains. There was no way a family of dragons could live in the small town.

"Why did you hate me when we met?" my mouth blurted out. Why couldn't I just shut up?

_Not hate, _James said, _You are my princess._ His what? Okay, this was just too weird.

_It's a dragon thing, _James said, _You know how in fairy tales, dragons are always guarding the princess? _I nodded.

_Well, you never get the dragon's side of the story, _James said, _Dragons are very protective creatures. For each dragon, there is one special girl that they feel protective of. A girl they feel a deep connection with. A princess as they are called, because the dragons in fairy tales had found that girl they wanted to protect and the stories usually used were of famous princesses at the time. The dragon would lock the girl in a tower to keep her away from danger. When dragons find their princess, an instinct kicks in. They just know that, that is the girl they need to protect and be with. Jasmine, you are my princess, and when I first got that feeling, I guess I was…scared. You have no idea how odd that moment was for me. It was like, out of a sea of people, you were the only person I saw. _I stayed still in James paw. This was too much.

_Are you okay?_ James asked _You look like you're going to faint._

"I'm fine," I said, "Just overwhelmed."

_I know this is a lot to take in at one time, _James said. I nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you a few more questions?" I asked hesitantly. James grinned. Or, I think it was a grin. He sat down and his paw moved so that I could sit easily in it. James' massive head moved near mine.

_Ask me anything, _he said.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Questions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

To say that talking telepathically to a dragon was odd would be the understatement of the century. It was just downright weird. I sat in the comfort of James' dragon arms and leaning against his chest, asking him questions that had been floating through my mind.

"How did you know that the Cullen's were vampires?" I asked.

_Their scent_, James' voice in my head said, _Vampires have sort of sickly sweet scent._

"And do they know what you are?" I asked him.

_Probably, _James' said _They must know, they can tell by my sent too I guess._

"What do I smell like to you?" I asked him. James' lips pulled back in what looked like a grin.

_Roses, apples and something sensual_, he said, _The most delightful scent I've ever experienced. _I couldn't help but blush.

"So do dragons live for a long time or are they immortal?" I asked.

_Dragons age much slower than humans, _James said, _They can live for thousands of years._ _I think the oldest dragon was actually 9,296 years old_. For some reason, I felt slightly sad at the fact that I was going to age faster than James.

"How old are you?" I asked James. James shifted uncomfortably.

_Promise not to be creeped out_, he said.

"I won't," I said.

_470 years old, _James said. My eyes widened. James had been around for _470 years._ That's older than my grandparents. Way older.

_You're creeped out, aren't you? _James asked.

"Not really," I said, "Just surprised. Are dragons made or born?"

_Both, _James said, _A dragon can be born by two people that are already dragons or even a dragon and a human. And a human can become a dragon by being bitten on the back of the neck by another dragon. And each dragon has their own sin when they are bitten. It's faint when they are human, but visible when they are in dragon form._

"Can I see yours?" I asked. James nodded. He lifted me gently in his paw so I could crawl onto his back, nestled between his wings. On the back of his neck was a circle. Part of the circle was a royal blue crescent moon while the other half was a red, orange and yellow sun.

_Every dragons sign means something, _James said, _I still don't know what mine means yet. _I gently ran my fingers over his scales.

"This is unreal," I said with a smile.

_If you want a real unreal experience, I could fly you around, _James suggested, stretching his massive wings. Fear immediately took me over. Flying on a dragon? High in the sky? With no seat belt or something to make sure I don't fall to my death?

"N-No, thanks," I said. James let out a low growl that sounded like a chuckle.

_Scared? _he teased.

"Damn right," I said.

_You'll fly with me someday_, James said. I rolled my eyes. I looked up at the trees and noticed the sun setting.

"Sunset?" I said, "Oh crap, my mom's gonna kill me!" I dug into my pocket for my cell phone and hit the speed dial for home when I saw that I had a text message from my mom.

_Dad and I are going out to the city with some new friends. We'll be home around midnight. I made you some dinner that's in the refrigerator. Call if you have any problems. My cell is always on._

I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't unlike my parents to go out with friends. They were likable people and made friends easily. I quickly texted my mom back, telling her I was out with a friend. She texted back that it was okay and hoped that I had a good time.

"My parents are out for the night," I told James.

_Do you want to see something really cool? _James asked. I tilted my head curiously.

"What?" I asked.

_Can you meet me outside your house, around six in the morning? _James asked, _It won't take long._

Six in the morning? My mom and dad would be asleep by then. But it was so early. And I never snuck out the house before.

"I don't know," I said, unsure.

_Please, _James asked, _I'll have back home before you know it. And trust me, it'll be worth it._ I bit my lip nervously.

"Okay," I agreed. I really was curious about what James wanted to show me. After seeing that he was a dragon, what else could James have to show me. Because really, what else could beat seeing a real live dragon?

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Sunrise

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

James followed me back home. As my mother had said, neither she nor my father was there. James said he had to go home, but would be back in time to pick me up.

I was asleep until I someone shook me.

"Jasmine," said a male voice softly, "Jasmine, wake up." I opened my eyes blearily to see James standing in front of me. My shock made me shoot up in bed.

"James, what are you doing here? _How _did you get in here," James grinned.

"Window," he said, nodding toward the window. I raised an eyebrow. My window was on the second floor of the house.

"I climbed the tree," James said softly, referring to the evergreen tree right outside my window, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded. I was already dressed and my coat was slung over the back of my computer chair.

"I have to be back before eight though," I said. Eight was when my parents usually woke up. I had the door to my room locked, although my parents rarely checked on me in the middle of the night, unless I was sick or upset.

"Climb on my back," James said as I slipped on my coat.

"What?" I said. James grinned at me.

"Just trust me," he said.

"Okay," I said hesitantly, doing as he said. But I wouldn't have done that if I knew he was jumping out my freaking window! I clamped my mouth shut as to not scream, but James landed softly on the ground. I opened my eyes. How could he jump from so high and land like a feather?

"A dragon thing?" I asked him as he put me down.

"A dragon thing," James answered. He led the way to his car, opening the passenger side door for me. I slept for most of the ride, until the road got bumpy. I woke up to find us deep in the woods. We must have been up in the mountains somewhere because there were no lights visible, except for a few stars in the sky.

"We'll have to fly from here," James said, getting out the car, which he had parked in a clearing.

"Fly?" I asked. James grinned, and then transformed into a dragon before my eyes.

_Ready?_ he asked.

"Is this necessary?" I asked. James rolled his eyes.

_Come on, I won't drop you_, James said. His paw gently scooped me up and placed me onto his back. He was oddly warm in the cold weather.

_Hold on tight_, James said, spreading his wings. I clung to him for dear life, my eyes closed. I felt his wings flap on either side of me as we ascended into the air.

_Jasmine, calm down, _James said, _You're shaking. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. _I could feel his eyes on me and knew, even with my eyes closed, that he was staring at me.

_Open your eyes_, James said. I took a deep breath and slowly opened one eye, than the other.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked. James nodded. We were flying over the mountains and the sun was rising in the distance. It was beautiful. The mountains were bathed in an orange light. The clouds were different shades of blue and orange and red. The sun was just rising over the mountains. It was like something out of a painting.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, "The sunrise."

_I do this every day, _James said, _Sunrise is my favorite time of day_. _It's the start of a new day. New possibilities, new chances, new experiences. _James turned his head back to look at me.

_The sunrise brought you to me, _James said, _The day before you came, I was just James, the oddball, bad boy of the school. Then the next day, the sun rose and brought you with it. My princess. _I smiled at him, laying my head on his neck.

"Thanks for sharing this with me," I whispered to me. James let out a low, content growl.

_No problem, _he said. We flew around for a while, watching the sun rise. And who knew what new things this sunrise would bring to James and me today.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Be Careful

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! I just noticed that I never mentioned that Jacob is a werewolf, so that's in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Ferrari.**

James drove me to school that day. We attracted a lot of stares as we drove into the school parking lot, the new girl with the local bad boy. But what I noticed most were the Cullens staring at us. They looked…worried. Bella was biting her bottom lip, looking conflicted. What could worry a vampire?

"This is awkward," I whispered to James as he put his arm around my shoulders. We weren't really dating, we were…I don't know what we were. What are you when someone calls you their princess?

"Why? 'Cause everyone's staring?" James asked as we walked into the school. I nodded.

"Ignore them," James said simply, "People just like to gossip."

"Jasmine!" said a female voice behind me. It was Bella, running to catch up with us. I felt James' arm tighten around me.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Bella asked.

"She's busy," James said coolly. I put a hand on James.

"It's okay," I said softly. James turned his ice blue eyes to me.

"Jasmine," he said sternly, he leaned down and whispered, "The dark skinned boy is a werewolf. It was hard to pick up his scent before, being around all those vampires. I just smelt it now. Be careful."

"I'll call you if I need you," I said shrugging out from under his arm. James frowned as I followed Bella out to the student parking lot. She led me over to blue Ferrari. She opened the passenger side door for me, then slide into the driver's side. I noticed her family stand around the car, like guards.

"I know James told you what me and my family are," Bella said. My eyes widened.

"How-?" I asked, but Bella cut me off.

"Edward can read minds," Bella said, "Long story. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. You and James are close and I don't want to see you get hurt. I was in your position once. I was human when I fell in love with Edward. And being in love with a magical being is both exhilarating and dangerous."

"James would never hurt me," I said. Bella smiled.

"You sound so much like me when I loved Edward," Bella said, "And I believe you. It's just that, well my family wanted me to warn you and now they're starting to get to me. Dragons and vampires aren't exactly the best of friends."

"Why?" I asked. Bella was about to speak when the bell for homeroom rang.

"I'll tell you during lunch," Bella said, "And bring James with you." Bella and I stepped out of the car. James was waiting for me at the steps to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting an arm securely around my waist as the Cullen's past us.

"I'm fine," I said, "Bella just wanted to talk to me about some stuff. She and her family know that I know what they are. She wants to meet us during lunch." James rolled his eyes.

"You know you reek of vampire not," James said, his nose twitching. I pushed him playfully.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" I asked. James chuckled, kissing my neck, "It's just that, well, dragons and vampires don't exactly get along." I noticed James voice took on a grave tone. Something had happened between dragons and vampires. Something to make them dislike each other. Something that I was going to soon find out.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Horrors of the Past

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Lunch didn't come quickly enough for my liking. James and I walked into the cafeteria and got our food. I noticed James was unusually tense the whole time, his jaw set and his mouth in a hard line. Bella waved us over to the Cullen table. James trailed behind me as I made my way over there. I took a seat next to Bella left two empty seats for us. I sat next to her while James sat on my other side, next to Emmett.

"Can we get this over with?" James hissed through his teeth. His hands were clenched into fists under the table. I put one of my hands over his, running my thumb over his hand. His fist unclenched as he took my hand in his.

"Jasper, do you want to start?" Bella said, "You know the most about this." Jasper nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"It started thousands of years ago," Jasper said, his voice low, although there was no one at the surrounding tables since people tended to avoid the Cullens, "Before our family was around, or even created. Vampires weren't the only mythical creatures around. There were werewolves, mermaids, centaurs, and yes, dragons. But the Volturi, who are sort of the royal family of the vampires, who make sure we stay a secret, ordered something horrible." Jasper turned to Edward.

"They ordered a slaughter," Edward said, "Creatures like mermaids and giants, they were too obvious as not human. Vampires and werewolves looked human. They could be spotted and not be suspected to be something other than human. But humans often spotted other mythical creatures, like mermaids. And the creature that posed the highest threat to exposing the mythical world was dragons." Edward turned to Alice.

"Dragons were often spotted," Alice said, "And those fairy tales of dragons taking princesses? They're cover ups. Those fairy tales were real. Its-"

"She knows what it is," James snapped. Alice nodded politely.

"Yes, you and her…well, dragons attracted a lot of attention for kidnapping royalty," Alice continued, "If they kidnapped lower class people, the attention wouldn't be as high, but taking royalty just attracted to much attention. And dragons were so large, easy to spot flying around. When the Volturi ordered the slaughter, the dragons were hit especially hard. They were thought to be extinct," Alice turned to James, "But obviously not."

"They massacred my kind," James hissed, his fist shaking, "We were killed for what we love. My family, we've moved around so much, every now and then, we find a dragon. Never more than two, usually not related. My parents had gone into hiding during the massacre. My grandparents were murdered by the Volturi. My parents were young then, they didn't even know each other. They met hundreds of years later. For all we know, we may be the only dragon family left in the world."

"Ever since then, dragons and vampires have been mortal enemies," Jasper said, "But that doesn't mean we have to be enemies now." Jasper looked at James, who glared back.

"I don't think so," James spat.

"James, they weren't even around when it happened," I said softly to him, rubbing my thumb along his hand again, "At least think about it." James looked up at me and my heart wrench at the pain, sadness and anger in his eyes. His gaze softened the slightest bit.

"Jasmine, don't you understand what their kind did?" he said, his voice cracking a bit. I watched as tears pooled in his ice blue eyes.

"What the Volturi did was wrong and unforgivable," Edward said, "And we are sorry for what they did."

"Consider it?" I asked James. James sighed heavily.

"I'll think about it," James said, his hand tightening around mine.

"There's a problem though," Alice said, a far off look in her eyes.

"A vision?" Bella asked. Alice nodded.

"Alice can see the future," Bella explained to James and me.

"Dragons have been increasing in number," Alice said, the far off look in her eyes gone, "We've met a few as we moved. And the Volturi know this. They know there are still dragons in this world. They're planning another massacre."

**Such an evil cliffhanger XD But I had to end it there. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	13. Stay With Me

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"When?" Edward asked. Alice got that far off look in her eyes again, her brow furrowed.

"I can't see anything specific," Alice said, "It's dark, but people keep saying something. 'When the Blood Sun rises in the sky and turns black'."

"An eclipse," James said, "A rare one, where the moon eclipses a blood red sun."

"When is the next eclipse?" Jasper asked. Alice shrugged.

"I'll ask my parents," James said, "Older dragons can sense when an eclipse is coming."

"How?" Renesmee asked.

"Dragons draw their power from the sun," James said, "You know, dragons breathe fire? Older dragons can tell when that power starts diminishing, which means an eclipse is coming. They can make a pretty close estimation to when the eclipse will come."

"It makes since," Rosalie said, "The Volturi will attack dragons when they are at their most vulnerable."

* * *

"Jasmine, are you okay?" James asked as we got into his car. I had been fidgety all day.

"I'm worried about you," I admitted, turning to look at him better, "James, I might lose you." James reached forward and wiped tears that I didn't know had spilled from my cheeks.

"You won't lose me," James said tenderly, "Jasmine…I love you." My heart skipped a beat. He loved me. James actually said he loved me. More tears spilled from my eyes, but this time they were tears of joy."

"I-I love you too," I sobbed, "And I don't want to lose you. I can't stand the thought of losing you James." James leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me.

"You won't lose me," he whispered in my ear, rubbing my back soothingly, "We'll get through this. I know it." I wrapped my arms tight around his waist, sobbing into his shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed there in each other's arms. I felt James lips kiss the top of my head as my sobs died down to whimpers.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked softly, "We can stay longer if you want to."

"I'm ready," I said, pulling out of his arms. James kept one hand on the steering wheel, but the other held my hand tightly. All too soon, we were in front of my house, but neither of us moved.

"Stay with me," I whispered, tightening my hand around his. James looked at me, confusion in his ice blue eyes.

"Stay with me tonight," I pleaded. I was scared to let him go. Scared to lose him.

"But your parents…?" James said.

"They went to the city with some friends for the night," I said, which was entirely true. My parents had gone out with friends.

"They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," I said, "Please." James leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

"Anything, if it will make you feel better," he whispered. We got out of the car and I led the way up to my house. I turned on the lights as we made our way to my room.

"I'll let you get changed," James said, kissing my cheek. I went into my room, closing the door behind me, and changed out of my clothes into a pair of royal blue silk pajamas. I sat on the bed, brushing my hair when I said, "You can come in now." James came inside and sat next to me just as I put my brush down, sleep suddenly overwhelming me. I had been through too much, emotionally, today.

"Sleep Jasmine," James said, stroking my hair, "I'll be right here." I laid down on my bed and James pulled the sheets up over me, then laid next to me, wrapping an arm securely around my waist, as if assuring me that he wouldn't leave, and giving me a soft kiss on my lips. I let out a yawn, snuggling into his chest.

"Sleep my princess," James whispered, "I will be here when you awake."

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. The Nightmare

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_The sky was black, with a burning ring of fire hovering in it. The forest exploded with screams and roars. I ran through the trees, past the blood splattered bark. Vampires and dragons passed by me, too quick to see clearly. I ran straight into a clearing, where an ice blue dragon lay on the grass, its wing bent at an odd angle and blood pouring from a wound on its chest. I ran over to the dragon, placing a hand on the side of its massive head. The dragon opened its hypnotizing ice blue eyes._

"_Jasmine," said James soft voice in my head. He sounded so weak, like it was a struggle just to talk._

"_Shhh," I said, "Don't speak, you need to rest."_

"_No," James said, "My time here is done-"_

"_Don't say that!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face, "I'll get you help." James let out a low, weary growl._

"_Jasmine," he said, his voice fainter this time, "I love you." His eyes began to droop._

"_James no!" I shouted, "Keep your eyes open! James!" James eyes closed, his chest ceased to rise and fall with his breath._

"_James!" I sobbed, placing my cheek against his scaly cheek, "James! Please wake up! You can't leave me! JAMES!"_

My eyes snapped open to darkness, except for a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at me.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" James asked, his voice full of concern. I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. James seemed taken aback, but wrapped his arms around my waist. He sat back against my headboard, pulling me into his lap and cradling me in his lap like a child.

"It was just a dream," I kept mumbling for myself, my body shaking with sobs, "It was just a dream. No, a nightmare."

"Jasmine, what happened?" James asked, stroking my hair soothingly.

"You were dead," I sobbed into his chest, "The day of the eclipse. I thought I had lost you."

"I'm right here," James whispered in my ear, kissing my hair, "I'm not leaving you." James tilted my head up to capture my lips in a soft, tentative kiss. But soft and tentative wasn't what I needed at that moment. My hands tangled in James' black hair as I deepened the kiss, my tongue slipping into his mouth. I felt James give a low growl from the back of his throat, his grip on my waist tightening. James rolled over on the bed, pinning me beneath him as our mouths continued their slow, seductive dance. My fingers danced over the waistband of his jeans and slipped beneath his shirt. That's when James pulled his mouth away from mine, grabbing my hand as it traveled up his well-toned stomach.

"Jasmine," he said, his voice husky, "Not now."

"Why?" I asked, trying in vain to free my hand.

"You're vulnerable now," James said, "I don't want to take advantage of you." James brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles.

"Someday my princess," he whispered softly, "But not now. Sleep." James pressed his lips to my forehead and lay back next to me. I rested my head against his chest.

"I'm scared," I whispered, "I don't want to have another nightmare like that."

"I'm right here," James repeated, "I'll never leave you. Never." I closed my eyes and eventually, the calming rhythm of James' heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Meeting the Parents

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

After first period the next day, I was grabbing some books from my locker when a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Hello princess," I grinned at the sound of James' voice as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Hello," I said softly, "How was first period?"

"Horrid," James said as I turned to face him, "Can you tell me when I'm going to need to know the Law of Cosines in life?"

"Not really," I giggled, closing my locker as James walked me to my next class.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked. I turned to look at him.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"I want you to meet my parents," James said, "After school today," then he added in a low voice so no one around us could hear, "Unless you're afraid of being in a house full of dragons. And besides, we need to talk to them about this whole eclipse thing."

"Okay," I said. James looked at me oddly.

"Okay?" he asked, "You're not scared at all about being in a house full of dragons."

"Not really," I said, shrugging my shoulders. James chuckled, shaking his head as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"You really are a peculiar girl Jasmine," he said.

* * *

James drove me to his house after school. I had alrady driven my car back home and left it in the garage, telling my parents where I was going before leaving with James. He took a path up the mountain that looked as if it had been taken more than once. Eventually we reached his house, located in a large clearing, which I guess had been cleared out more than it naturally was to make room for the house. It was more like mansion. It was massive, painted white with a black trimming and had a Victorian style to it.

"Whoa," I said, "You live there?" James nodded.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. James parked in the huge garage and took my hand as we got out the car. I smelt food coming from the house. It smelled delicious and I was suddenly hungry.

"My parents insisted on cooking," James said with a shy grin. He led me into the house. The hall we walked down had green walls with a blue carpet. The hall was huge, about the size of…a dragon, of course. I guess they didn't have to stay human when they were home. As we passed a few rooms, I noticed each were very colorful.

"My mother likes color, as you can tell," James said. Eventually, we reached the kitchen where a woman was working over the stove while a man cut vegetables. They looked up as we entered.

"James, you're home," said the woman, coming over to hug him, "And you must be Jasmine." She said, turning to me.

"Jasmine, this is my mother, Violet Cydon," James said. Mrs. Cydon was very pretty, a little over five feet tall with very curly black hair that reached her waist, pale skin and ice blue eyes like James. She was wearing jeans, a love sleeve purple shirt and purple slippers.

"And this is my father, Bryan Cydon," James said. James father smiled at us.

"Nice to finally meet you Jasmine," he said, "James is always talking about you." James' father had short wavy dark brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. He had on a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks and black shoes.

"Nice to meet you both," I said, nervously.

"Oh no need to be nervous sweetie," Mrs. Cydon said, putting a hand on my arm, "James, show her to the dining room. Dinner is nearly ready." James led me out of the kitchen to the massive dining room. The room had a marble white floor and light blue painted walls. A large, sparkling chandelier hung from the ceiling, over the glass table which looked like it could seat about twelve people. The chairs were white and fancy looking. Against the wall was a glass case full of antiques. I walked over to it, amazed by everything in there. There seemed to be something from every part of the world.

"We've moved a lot," James said, suddenly, at my side, "And my mother liked buying something from that place before we move away." At that moment, James parents came in, carefully balancing plates of food and putting them on the table. Mrs. Cydon set up the table and we sat down to eat, Mr. Cydon at the head of the table, Mrs. Cydon to his right and me and James across from her. We all put food on our plates, making small talk about the weather, how I was adapting to the cold weather, how James and I met. Then James said, "Mom, dad, there's a more serious reason we're here." James let out a heavy sigh and looked at his parents as he said in a low, serious voice, "The Volturi know that the dragons are beginning to return. They're planning another massacre."

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. A Secret

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

James' father leaned forward, folding his hands in front of his face.

"I feared this," he muttered.

"James, how do you know this?" Mrs. Cydon asked. James looked down, suddenly interested in the table.

"The Cullen kids told me," he murmured. James' father glared at him.

"James, you know your mother and I don't like you socializing with their kind," he said.

"Don't blame James," I said quickly, "I was the one talking to the vampires and roped James into it. I know what the Volturi did to you kind, but the Cullen's are nothing like them."

"Bryan, I do sense an eclipse coming," Mrs. Cydon said to her husband, "Soon. Dragons will be weakened then."

"That's when Alice Cullen said the Volturi would attack," I said, adding quickly, "She can see the future." Mr. Cydon's jaw clenched. He looked as if he was arguing with himself.

"I'll speak with Dr. Cullen tomorrow," he said, "James, let me talk to you mother alone please." James nodded, standing up. I followed suit and he led the way out of the dining room.

"You want to go up to my room?" James asked hesitantly. I nodded. James led the way up a massive staircase and down a hallway, stopping at a white door. He opened it to reveal his room. His room was a royal blue color, with dark wood furniture, a large bed with dark purple sheets, and the walls were covered with posters of different bands and…

"Dragons?" I asked, glancing at some of the posters as James went to sit on a black velvet couch near the window. He just shrugged, grinning.

"Come here," he said, curling his finger at me, "I want to show you something." I walked over to him and James took my hand, pulling me down into his lap.

"Look out the window," he whispered in my ear. I looked out the large window and gasped. James window had a view of the town. It looked so minuscule from here, but beautiful, surrounded by the forest.

"It's beautiful," I sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you," James said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I use to think that line was so cliché, but coming from James, it nearly made me melt right there on his lap.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked, turning my head to look at James, "With the Volturi?" James slipped his hand into mine, but avoided my eyes.

"I don't know," he said, "To tell the truth, I'm…scared."

"You have a right to be," I said, "You could be killed." James shook his head.

"No Jasmine," he said, "I'm scared I might lose you. You're already mixed in deep with this whole dragon thing. You're in just as much danger as any dragon is." He sighed heavily.

"I'm so stupid," he said, "Putting the girl I love in danger."

"You're not stupid," I said firmly, "James, I'd rather die now, than live forever not knowing you. Without you, life isn't worth living." James finally looked at me and I could swear that I saw tears in his eyes. I wasn't sure, because a second later, he kissed me. My lips, my cheeks, my neck, muttering "I love you," between each kiss. His lips met mine again in a deep kiss. My hands tangled in his wavy black hair, adoring the feeling of his warm lips against mine.

"I love you," he whispered when we parted, playing with my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back. We sat there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, completely silent. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"James, can I come in?" said Mrs. Cydon's voice from the other side. I moved to get out of James' lap, but he wrapped his arms tight around me, keeping me in his lap.

"Come in," James said. Mrs. Cydon entered, seeming unfazed by seeing me in her son's lap.

"Can you and Jasmine come downstairs," she said, "There's something your dad and I need to tell you. Something we should have told you a long time ago."

**Evil cliffhanger XD There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. The Prophecy

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I followed behind James as his mother led us back downstairs to another room. This room looked like a massive library, much larger than any library I've ever been in. Mr. Cydon was behind a large dark wood desk with a huge, old looking book in front of him. The pages were yellowing with age, some of them ripped. Mr. Cydon looked up at us as Mrs. Cydon took a seat in a black leather seat next to the desk.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" James asked as the two of us sat in green velvet chairs in front of the desk. Mr. Cydon turned the book around to face us.

"James, when you were born, there was a…prophecy…made by a group of ancient dragons. At that time, they were the oldest dragons alive and were greatly respected among other dragons," Mr. Cydon said. The picture in the book was of three dragons- a green one, a black one and a red one- grouped together in the shape of a triangle. In between them, in the center of the triangle, was a bright turquoise colored light.

"The prophecy is below that," Mr. Cydon said. Below the picture, it said:

_When the sun turns black in the sky_

_And earth is bathed in darkness_

_The ice dragon will rise_

_And with him his princess_

_The dragon shall fall to the wrath of the cold ones_

_Completely still, shall he lay?_

_As his princess rises from his ashes_

_The cold ones will she slay?_

James brow was furrowed while my hands were shaking in my lap.

"Is this about me?" he asked, his voice hard, "The fallen dragon." Mr. Cydon nodded. I heard a sniff and turned my head to see Mrs. Cydon quickly wiping away tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"And the princess?" James asked, "That's Jasmine?" Mr. Cydon nodded. I bit my lip nervously.

"So," I said, my voice cracking as I fought to hold back tears that threatened to fall, "James is going to die?"

"The prophecy doesn't say that directly," Mr. Cydon said, but he sounded unsure himself.

"And I'm the princess?" I asked, "The one who's suppose to defeat these cold ones?"

"The cold ones are the vampires," Mr. Cydon said, "And Jasmine, yes. My wife and I suspect that you are the princess in this prophecy."

"No," I whispered, stunned, "I can't be. I-I'm just a normal girl. I-I-I don't have any special powers or anything, how am I suppose to fight vampires?!"

"You won't," James said, quietly, but firmly.

"James?" Mr. Cydon asked.

"Jasmine won't fight," James said, "That would put her in a ridiculous amount of danger and I won't allow it."

"James, I understand where you're coming from," Mr. Cydon said, "But this could lead to the extinction of our kind. Shouldn't we at least try to understand what Jasmine is meant to do-"

"NO!" James shouted, suddenly standing up, "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" James turned on his heel and stormed out the library.

"I'll talk to him," I said, standing up and rushing after James. He was halfway down the hall before I caught up with him. He punched a nearby wall, breathing hard.

"James," I said softly.

"Tell me you don't agree with them," he breathed, "Jasmine, tell me!"

"I…" my voice faded. James spun around, his hands gripping the top of my arms. I looked up into his ice blue eyes, eyes full of fear and confusion and anger.

"Jasmine, if you die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing you died for me, for my kind," James said, his voice wavering as if he was going to cry.

"And you think I'd be able to live, knowing your dead?" I snapped, "James, we're in this together, whether you like it or not. And if there's something I can do to stop the massacre of the dragons, I'll do it. The dragons who made the prophecy had to believe that I could stop the vampires or else why would they prophesize it in the first place? And what about you? You're supposed to die. Who knows if I could go on after that? James, I can't lose you, I won't!" James stood there, his eyes wide with shock. I hastily wiped away the tears that fell down my face throughout my little speech.

"I can't lose you," I whispered once more. James wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"As I long as I have you to live for," James said, his voice strong and firm, "I refuse to die."

**Okay, I just had to end the chapter at that line. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	18. That Night

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Night had fallen before I could leave James' house. I called Alice and she was more than happy to cover for me, telling my parents I had gone to her house after school and would sleep over her house for the night.

James' parents had left before night fell. They were going to gather warn any dragons they knew about the Volturi. I wondered how they were going to get around the world when James' explained that dragons can fly extremely fast. It could take a dragon only a day to go around the world.

So James and I were relaxing on his bed. Mrs. Cydon had leant me one of her nightgowns to wear for the night, a long purple spaghetti strap nightgown with dark purple lace around the neckline. James was busy playing with my hair.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"I can't sleep," I whispered back. James kissed my right temple.

"You have nothing to worry about," James said, "Sleep princess." I laughed coolly.

"Nothing to worry about?" I asked, "I'm suppose to fight vampires and you say I have nothing to worry about."

"You might not have to fight," James said, his voice tense. I decided to drop the subject for now, since I knew James wouldn't budge on his opinion.

"James," I said quietly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?" James said.

"Would you ever consider making me a dragon?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's…crossed my mind," James said, "But what about your family? Your friends?" I shrugged.

"It's just," I said, twisting my hands nervously, "Every time I think of you living for so long while I grow older by the minute…James, I can't live without you. And if you turned me into a dragon now, I could help fight the Volturi."

"And sentence you to the same death that all dragons are sentenced to?" James said, "No. After the eclipse, I'll consider it, but not now." I sighed heavily.

"You're a stubborn dragon, you know that?" I asked. James chuckled.

"Princess, it's late and you need your sleep," he said, stroking my hair, "We can talk in the morning."

"Promise?" I asked with a yawn.

"Promise," he said. So I settled my head on his chest, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke in the morning to the sun on my face and something hard poking me in the stomach. I opened my eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust to the light.

"Good morning Princess," James said, kissing my forehead.

"Morning," I slurred sleepily.

"I'm going to take a cold shower," James said, getting out the bed.

"Why?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out my eyes. Was it me, or was James blushing.

"I have to…uh…chop the morning wood," he said. I tilted my head, confused.

"Chop the morning…? What?" I asked, confused.

"I need to chop the morning wood," James said slower, as if trying to get a hidden message to me, then adding, "You squirm a lot in your sleep." It finally clicked in my brain. Ohhhhh. I did _that _to James? I couldn't help but feel a bit smug at that fact.

"Well, go chop the wood," I said, giggling a bit. James rolled his eyes, kissing me quickly before leaving the room. I fell back onto the bed breathing in the James scent of the forest, smoky and something bright, like snow. Then dissolved into giggles again as I heard the shower running.

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. Prom Plans

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I was at my locker at school when a pair of hands slipped over my eyes.

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice in my ear. I grinned.

"James, I know it's you," I said. James removed his hands to lean on the locker next to mine.

"Thank you for sucking the fun out of it," he said, but was smiling. I noticed something in his hand.

"What's that," I asked, pointing to the paper in his hands. James looked down at the paper as if he forgot it was there.

"Oh yeah," he said, handing the paper to me, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me." I looked down at the paper. _Prom _was written on top in fancy, curling purple letters. Under the word prom were the silhouettes of a girl in a gown and a guy in a suit dancing. The paper was dark blue with bright gold stars and a full moon shining in the top right hand corner.

"With all that's going on, you want me to go to prom with you?" I asked. James leaned in close to me, speaking in a low voice so that no one could hear him but me.

"Jasmine, prom is two months from now," James said, "And I asked my parents about the eclipse, which will be at the end of this month. Everything will be fine by the time prom comes around."

"But what if you die-?" James put his index finger on my lips, silencing me as he said "I told you, as long as I have you to live for, I refuse to die."

* * *

I was in math class when Alice Cullen, who sat next to me, passed me a note.

_I overheard James ask you to the prom. Do you want to go dress shopping with Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee and I this weekend?_

I widened my eyes in surprise. Shopping with vampires. That would be…odd. I quickly scribbled an answer and passed the note back.

_**Uh…sure. Thanks for the invite. Where are we going?**_

I watched Alice write her answer and pass the note back.

_We're going into the city. I'll pick you up Saturday at about 9 in the morning. Sound good?_

I wrote my response and passed the note back.

_**Sounds good. See you then.**_

Little did I know was that, when I agreed to go shopping with Alice Cullen, I was in for one of the bizarre days of my life.

**Jasmine shopping with Alice…this should be interesting XD Sorry this chapter was so short. Anyways, there's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Shopping

**Thanks for the great reviews! I finished my other two stories I was working on, so expect more frequent updates for this story! Anyways, here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the BMW.**

When Saturday came around, Alice came to my house at exactly, 9 a. m. as promised. James wasn't entirely thrilled about me spending the day with vampires, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Don't stay out to late," my mom said as I grabbed my coat before leaving.

"I won't," I promised. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee were waiting for me inside a red BMW convertible, Rosalie's car I guess since she was the one behind the wheel. Bella was in front with her while Renesmee and Bella were in the back. I got in next to Renesmee and Rosalie drove off.

* * *

Seeing Alice Cullen shop was really…weird. She moved through racks of clothing, picking up things that looked like it was at random, but actually matched perfectly, but never buying anything. There were even times when we walked into a store and she would say, "Nothing good here. Next store."

"Is she always like this?" I asked Renesmee. Renesmee giggled.

"You haven't seen the half of it," she said.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Very," Bella said. We eventually walked into a shop full of fancy looking dresses. Alice almost glided through the shop, picking up dresses. Rosalie, Renesmee Bella and I took longer than her, causally walking through the shop, picking up dresses, looking at them, and either holding them to try on in the dressing room or putting the dress back. Alice was practically breathing down our necks, tapping her foot impatiently, making little side comments about the dresses we were picking out, especially to Bella.

Eventually, we all went into the dressing rooms. Alice was the first one done.

"I knew it!" she squealed, "This is the dress!" Renesmee, Bella, Rosalie and I peeked out of our dressing rooms to look. Alice was wearing a strapless hot pink dress that was cut short in the front, but the back of the dress fell a bit past her knee. A black sash was tied around her waist.

"Isn't it fabulous?" Alice said, twirling around.

"Fabulous," Rosalie agreed. She was the next one out and it took her only two tries to find the right dress. A strapless blood red gown with a neckline that plummeted nearly all the way to her bellybutton, but Rosalie was able to pull it off beautifully. Renesmee and Bella didn't seem to be able to agree on a dress. And I nearly had a heart attack when Bella said, "No daughter of mine is going out in a dress that short." Alice, who was in the dressing room next to me, had to explain to me the odd circumstances of Renesmee's birth. So Bella was really Renesmee's mother and Edward was really Renesmee's father. And Renesmee grew up fast, literally, and stopped aging when she was about five, but had the body and mind of a sixteen year old. Weird…

Eventually, they agreed on a sparkly emerald green, cap sleeve gown with a V-neck. Bella tried to a countless dresses before choosing a shimmery blue, halter gown. Of course, I was the last one done and I still didn't find the perfect dress. I had one dress left in the dressing room. A turquoise colored one.

"Here's the last dress," I said, slipping into it. I stepped out the dressing room…and Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie gasped in surprise.

"That bad," I said.

"The complete opposite," Rosalie said, "Look in the mirror." I turned to face the three way mirror and my jaw hit the floor. The silky, sweet-heart neckline, turquoise dress hugged every one of my curves perfectly. The bottom was a mermaid style. The dress was perfect, as if it was made for me.

"Perfect!" Alice said, clapping her hands, "You _have _to get it!" I did get it. We went shoe shopping afterwards. Bella and Rosalie both got pumps a darker shade than the color of their dresses. Alice got a pair of black ankle boots and I got a pair of royal blue high-heeled sandals.

Next was jewelry. I'll admit, we all went kinds crazy over the jewelry. Poor Alice probably drove the clerk insane. We must have asked him to show us every piece of jewelry in the store. Rosalie chose gold chandelier earrings and a gold necklace with a red rose pendant and matching rose bracelet. Alice chose the most flamboyant, a large silver necklace embedded with pink jewels and matching earrings and bracelet. Bella got simple silver dangling earrings and a silver necklace with a sapphire teardrop pendent. I eventually chose silver chandelier earrings with turquoise stones and a silver necklace with a light blue dolphin pendent and silver bangles.

We eventually stopped at the food court to eat. Well, I ate. Vampires don't eat. We chatted over what we had gotten that day.

"James' jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you in that dress," Alice said, "He won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Or his hands," Rosalie said with a suggestive wink.

"If we live that long," I said quietly, the idea of the eclipse and the Volturi still hovering in my mind. I forgotten about it during the shopping, but now it was back.

"You will," Alice said in an assuring voice, "I've had another vision about that day. A flash of turquoise light. I don't know what it means, but it's all I've got."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said. I told them of the prophecy. We spoke in low voices so that no one would hear us.

"So you'll defeat the Volturi," Alice said, "Problem solved."

"But James might die," I said.

"You said the prophecy only _implied _he died," Renesmee said, "It didn't flat out say James would die. So maybe he'll live. In fact, if he loves you as much as I think he does, I _know _he'll live, just for you."

**There's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	21. Dinner with the Parents

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

When I was eating dinner with my parents that night, my dad brought up the question I had been dreading to hear since I started to date James.

"When are your mother and I going to get to meet James?" he asked. I chocked on the piece of broccoli that I had been chewing on.

"I would love to meet him," my mom said, "You've been dating him for quite a while."

"I'll ask him tomorrow," I mumbled, not liking the idea of James meeting my parents one bit.

* * *

James however didn't match my attitude about meeting my parents. In fact, he thought it was about time he met them. So that's what led to him having dinner at my house the next day.

My mom had been cooking most of the day and I would bet that my dad was planning ways to mortify me in front of James. I had just finished getting dressed,- in a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with ruffles along the neckline and black sparkly ballet flats- when James rung the doorbell downstairs.

"I've got it," I said, running down the stairs, beating my parents to the door. James stood there, looking handsome in a red button down shirt, black pants and black shoes. He had combed his hair back and was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"For you princess," he said, bowing to me and handing me flowers. I giggled, taking the bouquet.

"Thank you," I said. I closed the door behind him and turned to find my parents standing right behind us.

"Mom, dad this is James," I introduced, "James, this is my mom and dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," James said, shaking my dad's hand and even kissing my mom's hand. Man, he was good at this. My mother even giggled.

"Likewise," my dad said, "It's nice to finally meet Jasmine's boyfriend."

"Well, let's not stand here all day," my mom said, "Let's go have dinner." She led the way into the dining room. It wasn't as grand as the one in James' house, just a room with a dark wood table that sat about eight people and a chandelier over it and glass cases of antiques my mom and dad had collected. The table was covered with food my mother had made and it smelled delicious. I went into the kitchen to fill a vase with water for the roses and placed them in the middle of the table.

My dad sat at the head of the table with my mom at his right and me on his left. James sat next to me. He and my parents made small talk while eating while I remained quiet.

"So James, I'm going to get right to the point," my dad said, '"Have you had sex with my daughter?" I chocked on the chicken I was eating and James tapped me on the back until my coughing stopped.

"Of course not sir," he said, not even wincing at the question, "I would never violate Jasmine like that. She's too precious for that." James lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I couldn't help but smile.

"So how far have you gone with my daughter?" my dad said. I bit back a groan. Was he _trying _to humiliate me?

"No farther than kissing sir," James answered. How could he remain so calm? I was friggin' freaking out over here!

"Honey, stop embarrassing your daughter," my mom said, giving my dad a light smack on the shoulder.

"Thank you," I mouthed to her. She gave me a warm smile.

"Well, I have a right to know if my daughter is still a virgin," my dad said.

"DAD, I'M NOT HAVING SEX!" I shouted. Then I blushed at my sudden outburst.

"Mrs. Wynter, this rice and pork is truly delectable," James said, trying to save me from my little outburst, "What's in it?" My mom and James got into a discussion over the food while I just picked at my plate.

"Jasmine," my dad said, "May I speak to you on the porch?" His voice was totally neutral. Not angry or disappointed. Like he just wanted to sit with me and discuss the weather. I stood up, and followed my dad out onto the porch.

**There's chapter 20! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	22. Growing Up

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I followed my dad out to the porch. I sat on the top step of the stairs leading to our front door, wrapping my arms around myself in the cold night. My dad sat next to me.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry about what I said in there," he said softly, reaching for my shoulder. I jerked away.

"Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me?" I asked, turning my face away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes, "How could you even think I was having sex? I'm only sixteen."

"You're growing up fast," my dad said, "And now you're dating." He chuckled softly.

"Do you know what I said when you were first born?" he asked me. I sniffed, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No, what," I asked, turning to look at him. But he was looking up at the crescent moon in the sky.

"I held you in my arms," he said, "You were the most beautiful baby. Chocolate colored skin, curly black hair, and a pair of the most beautiful dark green eyes I've ever seen. I said, 'She's so beautiful. She'll have the boys chasing after her. I don't know what I'm going to do when she starts dating.' So I'll admit, I was overprotective of you today. Especially after seeing how James looked at you."

"How does he look at me?" I asked curiously. My dad's brow furrowed.

"Like he'd give his life for you," he said, "He looks at you with such love in his eyes. I've never seen a boy look at a girl like that. It's truly remarkable."

"He loves me," I said softly, "And I love him." My dad ran a hand through his short, curly black hair.

"Love," he sighed, "That's a big word to be used by a sixteen year old girl."

"Well it's true," I said with a smile. My dad groaned.

"I'm getting to old for this," he said, running a hand over his face, "Just promise me that I won't be a grandfather soon."

"I promise," I said. He leaned over to give me a hug and I hugged him back.

"We better get back inside," he said. I nodded and followed him back inside the house.

* * *

Later that night, James and I sat in a clearing in the forest. James was in his dragon form, sitting on the ground with me nestled in his arms. It was a Friday night, so I was allowed to be up late.

_Your parents are nice, _James voice said in my head, _You're mother can really cook_.

"Thanks," I said.

_What did you and your father talk about? _James asked.

"He's worried about me growing up to fast," I said, "And about us being in love. And obviously the whole sex thing." James morphed back into a human, tightening his arms around me as he leaned against a tree. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his woodsy, smoky, cool scent.

"You know, I would never do anything like that to you without your permission," he whispered softly in my ear, kissing the spot right below my ear, "You're my princess and I would never harm you like that."

"What if I wanted you to harm me like that?" I purred, bringing my hand up to trace James' jaw, James chuckled softly, taking my hand that was dancing along his jaw in his hand and kissing each of my fingers.

"Not now," he said softly, but then his eyes seemed to darken and he said in a low, husky voice, "But someday you will be mine." That simple line sent thrills of through my body.

"I'll be waiting for that day," I said, resting my head on his chest as James continued to kiss my fingers tenderly. I sighed, melting into James embrace, never wanting to leave the comfort of his arms.

**There's chapter 21! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	23. Worry

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been sick and then I had major writers block with this story. But here's the next chapter (finally). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Hi princess," James said as I got into his car the next morning as he picked me up for school.

"Hi," I said. I noticed a small blue bag in James' lap.

"What's that?" I asked. James grinned and handed me the bag.

"I got you a little present," he said, handing me the bag. I smiled back at him.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," I said, opening the bag. Inside was a small, narrow black box. I opened it and gasped at what was inside.

"James…it's beautiful," I said, taking out the necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a gold tiara pendent and a silver dragon wrapped around the tiara.

"I had it made just for you," James said.

"I love it," I said, feeling tears burn in my eyes. I couldn't believe her had a necklace made for me. No one ever did anything like that for me before.

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked. James nodded, taking the necklace out of my hands. I turned so that my back faced him. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and clasped the necklace around my neck. Then I felt his lips brush against the back of my neck.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his warm breath brushing against my neck and sending chills down my spine.

"It is," I said, fingering the pendent. I heard James chuckle behind me.

"I wasn't talking about the necklace," he said. I felt a blush burn to my cheeks. James put his hand under my chin and I turned around just in time for James to lean down and kiss me. I kissed him back, but something about the kiss was…odd. It was too urgent. He was kissing me as if he'd never see me again. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked. James brow furrowed.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked, a little too quickly. I took his hand in mine.

"Because I know you," I said, "James, tell me what's wrong, please." James sighed.

"You know how the eclipse is only three weeks away?" James said, "Jasmine, I don't want you in that battle. The worry of you dying has been eating away at me."

"But I have to be," I said, "The prophecy said-"

"I don't care what the prophecy said!" James suddenly shouted, then added quietly, "If you died, I would never forgive myself."

"Well I may be our only chance at defeating the Volturi," I said, "And saving you. The prophecy said you were supposed to die James! And if I could stop that, I can! Just like you say you can't live without me, I can't live without you!" Suddenly, James grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. He let all of his feelings- love, fear, worry, anger- pour into that one, passionate kiss. When we parted, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Jasmine, why do you torture me so?" he whispered, "You know I don't want to lose you, yet your willing to risk you life for me. For my kind."

"It's going to be okay James," I said, cupping James' cheek in my hand, "Everything will be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" James asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know," I said, "Something just tells me that it'll be okay." James sighed heavily.

"Jasmine, you'll be the death of me," he said softly, running his fingers through my hair, "But I love you."

"I love you too," I said, giving him peck on the lips, "Now stop worrying okay." James sighed heavily.

"Okay," he said. I sighed, shaking my head.

"You're still going to worry aren't you," I asked.

"Of course," James asked, "How can I not worry about the girl I love?"

**There's chapter 22! Sorry it got a bit mushy, I couldn't help it XD I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	24. A Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The days ticked by and before we knew it, there were only four days until the eclipse. Dragons had been coming to James' house every day. I'd been there a lot to, since I was the center of the prophecy. The Cullens also stopped by every day, to the displeasure of many dragons.

I had already met most of the dragons, about 20 in all so far who were residing either in the guest rooms of the Cydon house or in caves in the mountainside. I had made friends with a few of the vampires, a blonde girl from London named Lilac who was a year older than me, an Egyptian girl named Ayia who was my age and a Brazilian girl named Lindsay who was also a year older than me. The four of us were currently sitting on the couch in the living room, which was relatively empty, except for James sitting on the floor against my legs as I ran my fingers through his hair. Most of the older dragons and the Cullens were in the living room, discussing battle plans. Some of the teenage dragons were in various other parts of the house of exploring the forest.

"I'm shocked to see someone finally tamed the untamable James," Lindsay said, ruffling James hair playfully.

"I thought he was gay," Lilac said. James turned to glare at her.

"It's true," Lilac defended, "Your over a century old and never dated- never even _kissed _a girl before you met Jasmine."

"I was your first kiss?" I asked James. James blushed.

"Yeah," he mumbled with a shy grin.

"Aw, he's blushing," Ayia teased.

"Oh shut up," James said, hitting Ayia's leg.

"I think it's sweet," I said, tugging at James' hair playfully. Suddenly, Mrs. Cydon came into the living room.

"Jasmine, can we see you in the dining room?" she asked. James made a move to stand too.

"Just Jasmine sweetie," she said, "She'll be fine." James gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before I followed Mrs. Cydon into the dining room, which was packed with dragons. In their human form of course or else we all would never fit in there.

"This is the hope for the world," said a brunette woman with a thick Russian accent, "This little girl."

"That's what the prophecy said," Mr. Cydon said.

"She's just a child," said an Australian man, "And she has no powers. She's not even a dragon."

"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked, raising my hand hesitantly. All eyes turned on me.

"What if I became a dragon?" I suggested. It was something I had been thinking about for a while now. It would give me s_omething _to fight the Volturi with. And there was the fact that I would live most of my life without James, a thought I couldn't bear, that he would remain his age for a long time while I aged and died.

"That's an idea," Mrs. Cydon said, "And she wouldn't be defenseless. The transformation only takes a few minutes." There was a murmured agreement among the dragons.

"But I want James to change me," I said. I had been thinking about that too. If anyone was going to change me into a dragon, I wanted it to be James.

"You'll have to discuss it with him," Mrs. Cydon said. I nodded.

"I'll talk to him now," I said and left. I peeked my head into the living room where Lilac, Ayia, Lindsay and James were talking.

"James, can I talk you in private?" I asked. James looked at me oddly, but nodded and stood up.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked.

"Okay," James said slowly, leading the way to his room. I sat on the blue sheeted bed as James closed the door behind him and came to sit next to me.

"What is it Jasmine?" he said. I sighed, taking James hand in my own.

"James," I said softly, looking directly into his ice blue eyes with my dark green ones, "I want you to turn me into a dragon."

**Evil cliffhanger XD There's chapter 23! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	25. The Decision

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

James' eyes widened at my question.

"James, if I was a dragon, I wouldn't be totally defenseless against the Volturi," I explained, "I'd have a fighting chance." James just looked at me wide-eyed.

"Why wouldn't you turn me into a dragon?" I asked.

"You do realize what you mean," James said quietly, "How your life would change. You would age much slower than humans. How would you explain that to your family, your friends? Tell them you're a dragon? They'll think you're insane. Show them you're a dragon? Only if you're absolutely sure they wouldn't tell anyone. And you live, watching them age and die." I sighed, closing my eyes. He was right, but…

"Better they die years from now," I said, "Than in a few weeks. I'd be willing to change to give them that. James please. If I become a dragon, I could help save my family and all the other dragons. Please." I gripped James' hand tightly in mine, staring into his eyes as if trying to telepathically tell him how much I needed to become a dragon. James let out a heavy sigh, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them again.

"I'll do it," James said. I was still with shock for a few seconds, and then threw my arms around James, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear, tears burning in my eyes. I was so glad he was willing to do this.

"When," I asked. James was silent for a moment.

"I'll pick you up from your house around 4:45 in the morning," James said.

"And then?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

**4:45 a.m.**

As promised, James car was in front of my house at 4:45 a.m. My parents were already asleep and wouldn't be awake for several hours. Just in case, I stuffed a few pillows under my sheets to look like I was under the covers sleeping. I snuck downstairs, grabbing a blue coat and slipping it on before going outside. I got into the passenger seat of James' car and he drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A surprise," James said. We drove to the edge of town. The James took the keys out the car and got out. I followed him, confused. We walked into the forest and I recognized the route as the one we had taken when he first told me he was a dragon. He actually took me to the clearing where that happened.

"Get on," James said, before turning into his dragon form. Biting back the questions flooding into my mind, I climbed onto his back and he took off into the sky. James flew up toward the mountain. We passed by his house and stopped at a cliff.

_You can get down here, _James said. I crawled off his back and James turned back into his human form.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. James wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Watch the horizon," he said. I looked at the horizon and at that moment, the sun began to rise. It was as beautiful as the day he first showed it to sun bathed the mountains in a beautiful orange light.

"The sun will rise on your life as a dragon," James said, brushing my hair over my shoulder, "Are you ready?" I nodded, my body practically shaking in anticipation. James pressed a light kiss to the back of my neck, then his lips parted and I felt his teeth brush lightly against my neck. He hesitated, as if waiting for my consent.

"James," I said breathlessly, "You can do it." And with that, James teeth sunk into the back of my neck.

**There's chapter 24! I hope you liked! I know that cliffhanger was evil, but I couldn't help it. Please Review!**


	26. The Transformation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

A pleasant warm feeling rushed through my body. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as the heat began to get a bit uncomfortable, like the feeling of a hot summer day. Then I started to notice small changes in my senses. I could hear a bear growl somewhere in the forest. I could smell the sharp, clean scent of snow. I opened my eyes and it seemed that I could see farther and clearer than before. And my body felt different. Stronger, I guess you could say.

"Are you okay?" James asked softly.

"I think my senses just went haywire," I said, blinking my eyes rapidly.

"Dragons have heightened senses," James explained, "I know, it's sorta disorientating at first."

"It's amazing," I said. The leaves on the trees seemed greener, the sky bluer. It was like I was seeing everything clearly for the first time.

"Let's get you back to the house," James said, "So everyone else knows, and we can see what your dragon form is." James turned back into his dragon form and I climbed onto his back. We flew back to the house and James let me off at the front door, turning back into his human form. When we walked in, most of the dragons were in the living room, including James parents. The Cullen's were also there, together in a corner of the living room. Edward already had his head turned in our direction. In fact, everyone was staring at us. I guess Edward had read James mind- I'd learned during the times that the Cullen's came over that not only could Alice see the future, Jasper could control emotions, which came in handy when one of the dragons were irritated being around vampires, Bella had a mental shield that protected her from powers that affected the mind, like Edward's, who could read minds- and Edward must have already known and told everyone I was now a dragon.

"Edward told us what you did James," Mrs. Cydon said, "And Jasmine, that was very brave of you."

"If I can do anything to help, I will," I said, uncomfortable with everyone staring at me.

"Why don't we see what your dragon form?" James asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I had to admit, I was curious as to how I would look as a dragon. James and I led the way out the house. The dragons and Cullens followed is and formed a large circle around James and I.

"How do I do this?" I asked James.

"Just concentrate," James said, "Think dragon. Claws, fangs, wings, breathing fire, etcetera. You can do this. I know you can." James gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze before stepping back a little and I closed my eyes and concentrated. I thought of wings coming from my back, claws replacing my nails and fangs replacing my teeth. And I felt the change. It was like I was suddenly going up, like someone hit up on an elevator. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to break my concentration. There was a tingling feeling on my back, and suddenly, it was like I had another body part there. I could feel the muscles and bones and nerves there. My body felt like it was being stretch. Just when I thought I would fall, I reached out my arms and my hands hit the grass. Only they didn't feel like hands anymore. They felt much larger. My legs felt like they were miles from my body. And suddenly it all stopped.

"Jasmine, open your eyes," James voice said from somewhere below me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the top of the Cydon mansion. The _top._ I must have been at least twenty feel tall. I looked back to see the circle of dragons and the Cullens had parted to make room for the rest of me. No wonder my legs felt so far, I was a serpentine type dragon. My scales and wings were a bright turquoise color. I looked down at my hands and legs, now larger and thicker, with deadly looking white claws. In length, I must have been at least fifty feet long. James put a hand on my paw.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. I brought my head down to his eye level and decided to test out the telepathic thing.

_Can you hear me? _I thought to James, concentrating on having him hear my thought.

"Yes," James answered, smiling proudly at me. I saw the reflection of my head on his eyes. My ears were toward the back of my head and pointed. My eyes remained the same dark green.

"Do you feel okay?" James asked, reaching out a hand to touch my scaly cheek.

_Wonderful, _I thought to him, _This is…amazing and weird and just…whoa. _I flexed my wings, legs and arms experimentally, feeling the massive muscles move. It felt completely natural and really weird at the same time.

"Now there is just one more thing you need to learn as a dragon," James said. I grinned at him- which felt really weird, my scaly lips pulling back over my massive fangs- having an idea what he meant. And I couldn't wait to learn it.

_And what is that? _I thought to him playfully. James grinned back at me as he said, "How to fly."

**There's chapter 25! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	27. Flying

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The other dragons and the Cullens wandered back into the house. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous about the flying thing.

_Ready?_ James voice asked. I hadn't even noticed that he had transformed into his dragon form.

_How do I do it? _I asked.

_It's mostly just instinct, _James said, _I know the wings feel weird, but they're just a part of your body. Flying is just instinct. It's like…practically programmed into your brain. Think you can do it?_

_I think so, _I said, flexing my wings.

_We'll start out slow, _James said, slowly flying up into the air. I followed, flapping my wings. It felt natural and weird at the same time.

_Good, _James said, _A little higher. _We continued like this for a while, gradually climbing higher into the air.

_Now actual flying, _James said, _Can you feel the wind? _I thought for a moment.

_Yeah, it's coming from the east, _I said, feeling the breeze of cool air.

_Ride the wind, _James said, _Fly in the opposite direction of where the wind is coming from if you can. Let's try that first. _James demonstrated how first, flying off first. I attempted to follow him. I was a bit shaky at first, nervous about being so high up in the air. But eventually, I was able to glide gracefully behind him. Flying against the wind was a whole other story. The wind kept knocking me off my course and it took several tries before I could get it right. Once I got the hang of it, flying was wonderful. I felt so free and light. About an hour into the lesson, I even did a little loop in the air.

_Show off, _James said with a chuckle.

_Don't hate, _I countered back with a grin. We eventually took a break, still in our dragon forms, coming to rest on a cliff. James sat down while I curled my serpentine body against him.

_Do you know that you're the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen? _James said, a content growl rising from his throat as he nuzzled his head against mine. I let out a content growl of my own, resting my head on his shoulder.

_I think you're a bit biased, _I said. James just shrugged.

_You are beautiful, _James said, turning his head to look at me with his ice blue eyes. I sighed. I never saw myself as beautiful. Above average? Yeah. Pretty? Yeah. Cute? Yeah. But 'beautiful' seemed like such a strong word. A word that did not seem to describe me.

_Really? _I asked turning my head up to meet James' eyes.

_Really? _James said, leaning down his head so that his lips met mine. You would think a kiss between two dragons would be totally weird, but the kiss still sent chills down my spine which was like, now 6 times longer than usual- and caused my heart to race and, if I could, I would blush. Do dragons blush?

When we parted, James chuckled again.

_You're blushing, _he said.

_Dragons can blush? _I asked. James nodded.

_The scales at your cheeks are tinted pink, _James said. We sat together in silence for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's company. James was the first one to break the silence.

_You know, there's one more lesson I have for you, _James said.

_What? _I asked curiously. James grinned at me and said, _Fire._

**There's chapter 26! Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	28. Fire and Feelings

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Fire? _I repeated,_ I can breathe fire?_

_Yeah, _James said, _It's actually pretty simple. Follow me. _James and I took off in flight. He led me deep into the forest, where no one went because it was aid to be full of dangerous creatures. James landed in a clearing, skillfully biting a branch off a tree and placing it in the middle of the clearing before landing.

_Fire breathing is simple, _James said, _In stories, when dragons breathe fire, they have no control over what is will destroy or how far it will go. That's not really the case with dragons. Dragons can burn anything they choose without harming something around it. For example, if a dragon wanted to burn a needle in a haystack, the dragon could burn the needle without harming the hay around it. I want you to burn the stick. If you just concentrate on the stick, you won't harm the grass or trees around it. _I nodded, trying to take in all the information.

_To breathe fire, just breathe in and feel the heat in your throat, then breath out, _James instructed, _Try it. _I focused on the stick and breathed in, feeling a heat tickle my throat. Then I blew out, flames escaping my mouth. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt as natural as breathing. The stick burned, but the grass around it remained perfect.

_Excellent, _James said. We practiced for a few more minutes, just to make sure I got the hang of it. When we were done, James and I sat in our human forms against a tree. I sat between James legs while he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So how does it feel?" James asked me, "Being a dragon." I sighed in content.

"It's crazy," I said, "It's so cool. But it feels like a dream. Like I'll wake up and I'll find out that all of this was just a dream."

"Does this feel like a dream?" James asked, kissing my neck. I let out a low moan.

"Not at all," I mumbled, "And if it is, I don't want to wake up." I felt James smile against my skin.

"I love you Jasmine," he said, putting his hand under my chin and tilting my head up to look at him.

"I love you too James," I said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. A low growl came from deep in his throat as he nuzzled his head against mine.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he murmured, "Such perfection." He brought up a hand to brush it against my cheek. I giggled.

"I think you may be a bit biased," I said, "I'm far from perfection."

"Not in my eyes," James said, "In my eyes, you a_re _perfection." I could feel a blush burning at my cheeks. And for that moment, as we sat against the tree, we forgot about the danger and oncoming battle. All that mattered was the two of us, together.

**There' s chapter 27! Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	29. The Eclipse

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry that it took me forever and a day to update. I've had major writers block with this story, on top of a bunch of other story ideas bugging me. But here's chapter 28! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The day had finally come. The day of the eclipse. Tension was high in the air that day. The Cullen's were able to contact some friends, so in addition to the dragons, we had vampires helping us. I remembered some of their names. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Benjamin, Tia, Garrett, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Maggie, Sioban and Liam. Jacob also contacted a few werewolf friends (I nearly had a heart attack when he went into wolf form. He was HUGE! Have you ever seen a horse sized wolf?) I remembered their names too. Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth and Jared. Alice had a vision of where the Volturi would strike first. In a clearing, not too far from town. We decided to divert the battle to the mountains, so that no one in town was in danger. Alice saw a vision of this and said that it would keep the town safe.

So we stood at the edge of the forest, where the mountain range began, a crowd of dragons, vampires and werewolves. There were two dragons patrolling the skies for a sign of the Volturi.

Everyone was silent, the vampires still as stone, werewolves crouched, ready to pounce at any moment and dragons with wings stretched, ready to take off into the sky. The two dragons, a black serpentine one and a large four legged purple dragon, landed in front of us.

_They're coming, _they said to the dragons. Edward also heard the thought and passed it to everyone else.

"They're coming," he said, loud enough for the vampire and werewolves to hear. Our plan went into action. Half of the vampires, including Edward, Bella and Alice, and half of the werewolves, except Jacob who stayed behind with Renesmee, scattered throughout the forest to launch attacks. I learned over the past few days that Bella had a shield that could protect her and others from mental attacks from the Volturi. But it would be impossible for her to keep her shield around the dragons while they flew around, so the dragons would be completely vulnerable. The good thing was, while flying around, it would be difficult for the Volturi to attack dragons too. We were to stay as high in the sky as possible and attack the Volturi from there. The vampire and werewolves would handle attack on the ground.

There was a rushing sound as dozens of wings flapped and dragons took to the skies. James and I stayed near each other. He, along with a few older dragons, were to stay near me and protect me since the prophecy said I would be the one to save the dragons. And so the battle began…

The sickening sound of metal against metal was heard, signaling that some of the vampires were being injured, although we couldn't tell if it was from our side or the Volturi. Thick plumes of smoke popped up throughout out the mountains, but I had no time to wonder who the fallen vampires were. The sky seemed to rain fire as dragons shot down breathes of fire. The eclipse would be starting in a few minutes and that's when the Volturi would come, full force, and finish us off. The eclipse would only last a few minutes, which was why the Volturi had attacked us before it started, to weaken out numbers and use the eclipse for the finale blow.

I shot breaths of fire down to the black cloaked figures that were the Volturi, not stopping to watch them burn, but flying off to find another target.

_Two minutes, _James announced to all the dragons. Two minutes until the eclipse. That's when the dragons, except for my guard and James, would fly as far apart from each other as possible, making it hard for the Volturi to find and pick them off.

The Volturi had an old fashioned attacked to hitting the dragons in the skies. Bow and arrows. Combine that with vampire speed and strength and arrows flew like a storm from the mountains, hitting several dragons and doing some damage. I got a few too. The first few weren't bad, sticking for a while, and then falling to the ground. But the one's after that became irritating.

_Are you okay? _James asked me.

_I'm fine, _I said, shooting another breath of fire at a black cloaked figure.

_It's starting_, James said. And for that moment, time seemed to stop as everyone, including the Volturi, looked to the sky and watched it go black as the moon moved to block out the sun. The I felt it. A sudden weakness. I could still fly, but not as high or fast as before. And my fire was weaker and came in shorter breaths, sometime fizzling out before reaching its target. Arrows flew like birds through the sky and I watched several dragons go down, crashing onto the ground below.

Behind me, I heard the wiz of an arrow hit a target. But not me. I turned just in time to see James fall to the ground.

_James! _I shouted racing after him. Before hitting the ground, James spread his wings and gave one weak flap that slowed down his fall. I landed next to him, getting a good look at James for the first time. I hadn't realized how injured he was. Blood poured from arrow wounds and several arrows were still stuck in his flesh. James eyes were half open, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

I turned into my human form, not even caring what would happen to me. I had to feel James under my human hands, speak to him with my voice. I didn't notice the arrows whizzing around me or the fire pouring from the black sky. All that mattered right now was James.

"James! James!" I said, holding his putting my hands on his cheeks.

_Jasmine, _he said. His voice sounded so weak. His eyelids drooped.

"James, keep your eyes open!" I said, tapping his cheek softly, "Stay with me."

_I… can't, _James said. His eyes closed, his massive head rolling limply to one side.

"James!" I shouted, tears pouring from my eyes, "James, open your eyes, please!" James remained unmoving. I could still hear his weak heartbeat.

I heard footsteps behind me and spun around. A group of black cloaked vampires were there. Volturi.

"Good shot Felix," said one of them. A sudden anger flowed through me. They killed James. _My _James. The boy that I loved and lived for.

"Looks like this one made it easy for us," said another vampire. They glided toward us.

"Stay away from us!" I shouted, a growl to my voice. I felt the need to kill the Volturi in front of me. They continued to come closer and my anger grew with each step they took.

"Stay away!" I shouted, transforming into my dragon form. Despite the eclipse, I felt more powerful than before. I felt the need to protect not just James, but all the other dragons here and throughout the world that would be endangered by the Volturi. I felt the need to avenge the dragons that had fallen victim to the Volturi.

I took in a deep breath and shot out a breath of fire toward the black cloaked figures. But the fire was not its usual orange, red and yellow. Instead, it was a white-blue color. I flew into the skies and sped around, obliterating the black cloaked figures throughout the mountains. I noticed a bright light shining down on the ground. But it wasn't sunlight. It was a bright turquoise light. And it was coming from me.

A minute later, the eclipse ended as I landed in front of James. The other dragons, vampires and werewolves gathered around me. I turned to James, lying motionless, his heartbeat weak and faint. I leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek with my nose.

_James, _I said softly. I heard several gaps from behind me and looked up.

_What? _I asked.

"Jasmine, look," Bella said, pointing at James. I looked at James and let out a short gasp. Around him was a faint turquoise glow. I watched his wounds disappear before my eyes and I heard his heartbeat thrum strong. James opened his eyes.

_J-Jasmine, _he said, his voice stronger that before.

_James! _I shouted, nuzzling his face, even giving him a lick on the cheek, _You're alive! You're alive! _

_How? _James asked, but I heard the happiness in his voice and amusement in my enthusiasm.

_It's like the prophecy said, _said James father, a large dark blue dragon. James mother next to him, a slightly smaller lavender dragon nodded in agreement and said _Jasmine saved us all._

_What about the Volturi? _I asked.

"They've fled," Edward said, "They've never been against such a force. They only had to fight dragons in the last dragon massacre. Now they were against not only dragons, but vampires and werewolves. We severely damaged their numbers. They knew they would lose if they didn't flee." Edward smiled a satisfied smile.

_I'm so glad your okay, _I said to James, nuzzling his face, _I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much. _James gave my cheek a lick and said, I_ love you too, my princess._

**There's chapter 28! One more chapter left! I hope the battle scene didn't suck too much. I not good at writing battle scenes :( I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	30. Sunrise on a New Day

**Here is the final chapter of **_**Sunrise**_**. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**.Kuh-Meel., dancers of the night, mermolie, AsianFlipGirl, raybanlover, Laila Cullen, LordXeenTheGreat, .ella.J, SheelBeexLee, KateLennox, vampyregurl09, silenceofthemoon, BoulderGirl1059, Spellin', ShiningDay, Jake1212, cookiemonsteryum, Kats and Twilight, avatarluv13, Grassina3, Marina, snowwhiterose, Iput, Lips-Of-Lust7,  
-ChloeAmelia-, tasha11, Salamence Rider, happygal7896, HeavenCent, HarryPotterandTwilgihtGirl257, inudoggieearlover, blackrose19902, crj0703, drumgirl1923, vampirexdreamer, twilight1alice, animegirl5777, smarcheer917, Bekah, NorthernLights25, rubysun13, MeiraAmidala, inu16kags, NekoDoodle, Curly96, **

**Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** If you want to know the girls prom outfits, check back to chapter **_**20. Shopping**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Prom night had finally arrived. Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie and I were at my house, getting ready. Alice had done our make-up while Rosalie did our hair. I looked at my reflection in my full length mirror, my hair and make-up already done. Rosalie had pulled my hair up in an elegant bun or curls, letting some curls fall over my shoulders. Alice had done my make-up with dark red lipstick, dark pink blush, black mascara, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. I almost didn't recognize myself in my silk, strapless, turquoise mermaid style gown. I was beautiful.

"Okay Jasmine, quit hogging the mirror," Renesmee said, playfully, pushing me out of the way.

"You look great," Bella reassured me, from her seat where Rosalie straightened her hair.

"I'm so nervous," I said, resisting the urge to bit my freshly manicured nails.

"At least you're not like Bella going to her first prom," Alice said, "Edward had to trick her into going."

"So you like proms now?" I asked them.

"I like them now because, since becoming a vampire, I can actually dance now," Bella said.

"Jasmine, the boys are here!" my mother called upstairs. My stomach was twisting into knots.

"Come on," Alice said, lopping her arm through mine, "Let's not keep them waiting." Rosalie and Bella hooked arms and walked behind us. As we walked down the stairs, my mother was snapping pictures. The boys stood up when we entered the living room. I vaguely noticed what the Cullen boys were wearing. Edward had on a black suit, Jasper a dark purple suit, Emmett a dark red suit and Jacob a dark blue suit. But it was James who caught my eye in a white suit, silk black button down shirt, silver tie and white shoes. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw me.

"Jasmine," he said softly, "You look…" James' sentence trailed off.

"Pick your tongue up off the floor boy," my father scolded. James closed his mouth and held out something in a small plastic box. A red rose corsage. James helped me get it around my wrist. My mother kept snapping pictures until I told her we were going to be lat if we didn't leave. Alice had rented a limo for the night. Bella told me it was just like Alice to do everything over the top.

"You look beautiful tonight," James whispered in my ear on the way to the prom. I blushed.

"Thanks," I said, "You look handsome." James grinned and leaned over to kiss my neck.

"Do you have any idea how tempting you look in that dress?" he murmured against my skin. I knew my whole face must have been red by now. I shook my head and herd James chuckle.

"You're so cute when you blush princess," he said. We reached the prom in about a half hour, which was being held in the ballroom of a hotel in the next city. I must have looked better than I thought because I noticed several boys eyes wandering over to me and James wrapped his arm tight around my waist.

The ballroom inside was beautiful. The lights were dimmed and there were dozens of round tables with white tablecloths in the back. The dance floor had different colored lights flashing on the dancers. A DJ was on a little elevated platform. In the middle of the ballroom was a large sparkling crystal chandelier.

The Cullens, James and I went onto the dance floor. I had to admit, I was a little intimidated dancing with vampires who were graceful with their every move, but we still had fun. When it came time to eat (and the food was delicious!) James, (especially) Jacob and I ate. Renesmee ate a little bit and the rest of the Cullens just picked at their food, not taking a bite.

The prom was the best night I had ever had. James and I were inseparable. The weight of the worry from the battle had finally lifted so that no worries clouded my mind. James was right here with me, like he should be.

Toward the end of the prom, James asked me to wait at the table while he said something to the DJ and hand him a CD. James came back over to me as the DJ said, "The last song is a special request from James Cydon to his princess, Jasmine Wynter." James held out his hand to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I giggled, taking his hand.

"You may," I said, standing. James led me to the center dance floor, wrapping his arms around my waist while I wound my arms around his neck as the song began to play:

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was course_

_And unrefined_

I couldn't help but giggle at James' song choice.

"Beauty and the Beast?" I asked him. James grinned.

"Suits us well, don't you think?" James said. I shrugged.

"I can't argue with that," I said. James was so sweet and gentle now. I remember when we first met and James was so mean, I thought he hated me.

_And now he's dear_

_And so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

James was so kind now, I wondered why I never saw how nice he could be before.

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_She didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

I smiled at that line. No, James wasn't my Prince Charming. He was something better. He was my dragon.

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

I rested my head no James' shoulder as we danced, breathing in his unique scent of the forest and clean snow. I felt James press his lips to my forehead.

_Well who'd have thought?_

_Well bless my soul_

_Well who'd have known?_

_Well who indeed_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar_

_We'll wait and see a few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

_Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

"There may be something there that wasn't there before," James sung softly in my ear. I smiled and whispered back, "There may be something there that wasn't there before."

After prom had ended, James and I sat on the mountain near his home, waiting for the sun to rise. My parents thought I was with Alice, Bella and Rosalie for a sleepover. Which was partially true. I would go to the Cullen house after the sunrise.

James and I were still in out prom outfits. James had gotten a warm green blanket from his house for us to sit on. I sat between his legs, my back pressed against his chest. We sat silently, watching the sun turn everything from a royal blue to red and orange.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," James said, pressing a kiss to my neck, "My princess, my sunrise." I sighed in content, a smile creeping onto my face.

"My dragon," I sighed, taking James face in my hands and kissing him right on the lips. James responded immediately, his arms tightening around me. I pressed myself against him with enough force for both of us to topple onto the ground, with me on his chest. When we parted we couldn't help but laugh softly. James kissed my nose.

"I love you," James said, brushing a curl out of my face.

"I love you too," I said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. I rested my head on his chest and together, we watched the sun rise on a another day of our lives.

* * *

Now, a hundred years later, I'm living with the Cydons in northern Canada. The Cullen's and Jacob live in a house right next door to ours, so the Cullen's and I are still friends. Even James was able to bond with the Cullen boys and wasn't as cold toward them as they use to be.

A few days after prom, I told my parents about me being a dragon. They didn't believe me until I showed them my dragon form and nearly scared them to death.

I'm married to James and we have a beautiful little girl named Dawn (named after the sunrise), who's dragon form was now a small red-orange dragon. I had Dawn when I was 20 (although I still looked sixteen because of the slow aging dragon thing). Although 96 years had passed since her birth, she had the appearance of a three year old, although she was very smart for her age.

Every morning, James and I watch the sun rise on a new day of our lives together.

**THE END! Whew, this was a long story. I'm sad to see it go though :( I hope you liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
